Deadly Sins
by Dusk S
Summary: Emil is a Fallen Angel who was wrongly accused for a crime he never committed, with nowhere better to go he finds himself in Hell were he meets a Demon who, although he wants nothing to do with Emil, can't help but provide him with what he asks
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Chapter one of deadly sins, this story is basically a Yaoi story starring Richter and Emil, Strong language may appear from time to time and also porn, so brace yourselves.

The Demon Richter in this story is just like the Demon Richter in the game, if you confused about that part, and yes all the other demons in this story will be like that too, more or less.

Emil X Richter

Lemon with a side of lime fluff, don't worry, it tastes better than it looks.

Deadly sins - Chapter 1

Unwanted Guest

When I awoke after my first night in Hell I was many things.

I was no longer a full angel, I had been banished from Heaven, my home, my friends, my family, I had lost everything. They wouldn't even let me pack up before I left so I truly had nothing than the clothes on my back, the shoes on my feet, and whatever was in my pockets at the time... At least they were nice enough to let me leave with my weapon to defend myself from any demon that might find me threatening...

I had a hard time sleeping, with nothing but Hells rocky terrain to sleep on I cried myself to sleep, mourning the loss of my previous life. I knew Marta would be a mess when she heard the news, she had a terrible crush on me, and was never embarrass to admit it to anyone who asked, Though I was too embarrass myself to ask, in fear she would ask to marry me or something... Not that I hated her, she was my best friend for the longest time, but I always thought of her like a sister, anything more just stroked me as odd...

I was eventually awoken by the sound of footsteps nearby. I quickly got up and reached for my sword, listening as the heavy footsteps grew closer. I felt sweat drip down my brow, was this a demon coming my way? This would be my first encounter with a demon, what did they look like? I had never really seen them before, only heard old war stories of how terrible they were, but never a decent description of what they looked like. Were they like us? Or were they hideously deformed? I tightly gripped the handle of my sword and prepared for the worst.

Closer...Closer... Now! I quickly jumped from behind the craggy rock I had previously slept behind, pulling out my sword as I did so. I froze and was astonished by what I saw. Was he a demon? Or another fallen? He wasn't hideously deformed, but something about him was different from the angles of Heaven I was used to. His hair reminded me of flames, it was red with what seemed like yellow, orange and black streaks at the tips, His eyes were a dark green, like there was a dark past hidden behind them, he was shirtless with black markings covering most of his body, leaving only a bit of his chest and his face bare, minus a diamond shape on his chest, he seemed to be wearing a black kilt with veins flowing throw the fabric, his pant were tight and seemingly made of the same fabric as his kilt. He...he was very handsome I though at that moment.

He didn't seem to notice me standing in his path a first, his eyes were staring off in the distance, looking almost sad, then he must have heard me gasp, because his eyes darted toward me.

He stopped and looked like he was about to attack, reaching for his weapons, then he froze just like I did. His eyes widened.

"A-Astor?" He stammered.

I blinked.

"W-who?"

Then he noticed my wings, which were a darker shade than I remember them, and looked me over again.

"Astor? Is that you? A-are you-?" There was certain desperateness in his tone now, as I cut him off.

"I-I think you've got the wrong guy..." I said quickly.

Oh no, I thought, I remember Shina telling my how every angel and demon had two others just like them, there opposites and a human, perhaps I looked like an old friend of his... This might not go well... But I may be able to use it to my advantage as well.

The red haired man ran his eyes over me a third time.

"But... you look just like him..." He said desperately.

"I'm sorry" I said "but my names Emil Castagnier, I'm an ang- well now an ex angel and I don't believe we've ever met before, who are you?" I tried.

He went silent for a while, his green eyes studding mine, looking for any hint of a lie, or false hope that this was really his friend just joking with him. Then finally he spoke.

"Why are you here?"

Oh no.

"I-I'm sorry" I started, unsure of how to explain how a fallen had entered Hell unnoticed.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked sounding rater peeved.

"I- I just... I'm not sure what to say... I-I don't know where else to go..." I tried to hold back the tears, I didn't want to show him I was weak, that I was wrongly kicked out of Heaven and left to wander like a lost puppy, in a world filled with enemies... I looked down sadly.

His eyes watched me with a look of inpatients.

"So what Heaven doesn't want you anymore so you come to Hell? Why not go to the Over world?" He almost sounded angry now.

"I-I... humans can't see me... they'll be afraid"

To this he let out a small laugh.

"Are you kidding me? your a fallen not a demon, doesn't matter what you really are you still look like an angel! Humans would worship the very ground you walk on!"

"I-I don't think I'd like that very much..." I started.

"pfft some angel you are" He commented.

"Whatever I don't have time for this" he grumbled and started off the way he came.

"W-wait!" I ran up behind him and grabbed his arm to slow him down.

"Take me with you" I said.

He yanked his arm away from me.

"Get lost!" he growled.

"No! Take me with you!" I ran in front of him blocking his path.

"Rrg get out of the way!" I could tell he was very displeased with me now.

"Please!" I pleaded.

He sighed and muttered something under is breath.

"Can't you go bother some other demon? You're not the only fallen here I'm sure, go bug one of your own kind"

"I don't know any of my own kind! I hardly know what my own kind even is!" I didn't even want to see another fallen. If there were any others here, they were likely here for a reason besides having nowhere to go, they were likely fallen for a reason...

He took a deep breath, and then let it out, pinching his brow.

"...Fine, but you're only staying with me for one night, and then you're on your own... I mean it"

I couldn't believe it! He was actually going to help me; perhaps some demons weren't all that bad...

"T-thank you! Thank you so much!" I said happily.

"...Yeah" He sounded exasperated.

"Well have to take the long way home though..."

"Eh? Why?" I asked.

"Because I can't be seen with you" he said dryly.

"...oh, ok" I'm sure he had his reasons; after all I did still have the appearance of an angel...

"Follow me" He said, and I did, as he led me down a long twisty, craggy path.

After what seemed to be an hour we finally came to the back of what looked like a giant manor, were the flame haired demon pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the back door.

He held the door open.

"After you?" he offered.

I silently stepped into the massive building and gasped. I looked a lot bigger than it did on the outside, but perhaps that was because it was dark...

"Wow, you live _here_?" I asked in amassment.

It was truly magnificent; the room we were in, it could be described as nothing but beauty. Simply put it was like the most beautiful Mansion you could imaging, but decorated in a gothic almost cryptic way. In a way it could be described as creepy, scary even, if it were not so beautiful.

"...yeah, sort of..." He scratched his head trying not to look uncomfortable in his own house, though really he wasn't entirely well acquainted with it yet either...

"Sort of?" I asked a little confused.

The flame haired male scratched his head again.

"Well yeah, I'm not the only one who lives here... I'm kind of living with..._friends_?" He said the word like it was unfamiliar to him as well or perhaps untrue?

"Oh! I see! I-is that why you didn't want to bring me with you then?" I asked.

"No" he stated dryly

"I don't think they could care less about who I offer company to...Except maybe Aqua... But no, not at all" He stated.

"B-but then why? Is it because I'm a F-fallen?" It still felt unnatural to call myself a fallen, I'd only just become one this morning.

The demon paused for a moment, looking away as if my face brought only bad thoughts to mind, before replying.

"You make me remember things that I should of let go years ago..." And with that he walked in front of me and towards the grand stairway leading up towards, what I could only guess, was the living quarters. I could tell he wasn't going to give me any better explanation for his behavior, I didn't know what he meant by bad memories, perhaps because I looked like his friend? But I couldn't help that!

"Hey, wait!" I jogged after him, almost slipping on the polished marble floors.

He simply kept walking up the stairs as he spoke, making me rush to keep up with him.

"We have a spare room upstairs you may sleep there"

"Oh. Ok..." I said like a confused idiot, as he led me to the spare room.

Once we made it to the spare room the flame haired man pause a second as if he forgot what he had to say.

"I-Is this it?" I asked timidly.

"...yeah, you can sleep here tonight, you can eat some breakfast in the morning, and then I want you out of here" He said coldly.

I guess I should be happy I get that much I decided.

"So... where's everyone else?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Out... I suppose..." He said in a tone that said simply 'I could care less'.

"I see..."

"...yeah..."

What I said next seemed even more stupid and plenty pointless, but it just sort of slipped out, like I was thinking out loud.

"So witch rooms yours?"

He paused, and seemed to be studying me, almost like he did when I said I wasn't the Aster guy he thought I was.

"...I'm two doors down" He said pointing to a door with a small earth rune inscribed on it.

"Oh, I see... sorry I was just kind of wondering as all..." I felt a slight blush cross my face and looked down.

He grunted in response, and looked at his door, and suddenly it occurred to me that I had never asked what his name was.

Looked up at him, and he noticed me lifting my head to look up at him.

"...what?" he asked calmly, as if he was used to people staring at him.

"N-nothing I was just thinking that... well we never really introduced ourselves...you know with names and all" What was it with me and talking to people, I've always been a bit shy...ok more like really shy, but I felt even more uneasy with him, was it because he was a demon? or another reason entirely?

"Hmmm..." Was all he said.

"W-well my names Emil...what's yours?" I asked hopefully, holding out my hand.

He simply looked at my hand and then looked me straight in the eye, I froze up. He looked as if he was about to just turn around and go to his room, but then he took my hand in a firm grip.

"...Richter..." was all he said and let go of my hand, turning to leave.

"Um Richter! Wait!" He stopped.

"...what?..." He sound slightly exasperated.

"Umm... Thanks a lot... I-I'd likely be in a lot of trouble if it weren't for you, so thanks..."

He looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, whatever but I still want you out of here by tomorrow, after breakfast your back on the road" He said dryly.

"Still... this means a lot, thank you... and um goodnight?" I offered sincerely.

"...yeah..." was his only reply, as he walked to his room in silence.

I shut my door sighing, then I decided to observe my surroundings.

The room was just as lovely as the rest of the mansion. The bed was a black and white canopy bed, with sheets decorated with black and white swirly designs. I sat on the bed to test it. I was indeed as comfortable as it looked, and it felt like sleeping on a cloud or a really big marshmallow, compared to the rocks I slept on earlier.

I yawned silently, dropped down on the bed and simply fell asleep just like that. I dreamt of my previous life, and in my dream I was simply watching a movie of my life laughing like it was all some stupid fake life, I cuddled up to Richter kissing him on the lips, like it was my damn right, and felt like this was my new, far better reality.

When I truly fell asleep in Hell for the first time, I was blissfully carefree of my awkwardness and obvious displacement.

Alrighty this is my first fanfic posted online, so bear with me I'm still learning here, I'd love to here your reviews, comments, questions and/or problems you have with my story. since I'm just writing this as it pops in my head, anything goes at the moment, and charters you may know as angles you will find as demons, so if you have any suggestions of what you'd like to see happen in the fanfic, possible pairings, Yaoi, Yuri, or just plain straight pairings are all possible here, so yeah let me know what you think, I aim to please~

~Dusk S.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Family

Deadly Sins Chapter 2

Meet the Family

The First morning I spent in Hell was hectic.

I awoke before everyone else, or so it seemed, because the manor was eerily quiet, I decided that I'd explore downstairs since disturbing Richter would likely lead to an early exit, with I was not looking forward to. I left my weapon in my room since I'd likely not need it until I left, and started searching downstairs for the whereabouts of a kitchen in this place. It turned out to be harder to find then I thought...

Somehow I ended up in what seemed like a library, I decided this was likely the best place to fill my curious mind for the time being. I scanned the books with a mild interest, most of them seemed like they were imported from the Over world, because they were all written on (originally) blank, white paper, and in English, as opposed to Demonic scrip, written on black paper with blood red or white ink, usually white, and in Demonic languages.

I picked up one of the over worldly books, It was really interesting because it was all about the general layout of Hell, complete with maps of what the author imagined Hell looked like. The more I looked through it, the more I started noticing little homemade corrections written in red ink, often with little comment pointing out, what appeared to be "obvious" mistakes on the humans part, but what do you expect when it was a book of Hell written by someone from an entirely different world? I got began to get lost in the maps, and tales the author had herd of Hell, perhaps this over worlder knew a demon? I wondered...

I was about to check the cover of the book to see who the author of this book was when Richter swung one of the library doors open.

He looked from me to the book I held in my hands. He looked like he was about to hit me for even torching the book, then he simply relaxed and spoke to me.

"Everyone will be down for breakfast soon, you should probably head down there too" he said nodding his head towards the hall.

I relaxed a little too and put the book down on a small table beside a large leather chair.

"Oh! Umm ok sure...umm were?" I stammered, there I go again...

Richter's eyes shifted from the book back to me.

"...Follow me"

As we walked in silence down the hallway, I wondered what the other demons residing here would react to me, I remember Richter saying that they likely wouldn't care about me, but I still felt uneasy, sort of like the time Marta introduced me to her father for the first time...

I was so lost in my thoughts I jumped a little at the sound of Richter's voice.

"The other Demons that live here are a bit more...Lively, and then I am, feel free to ignore any of their stupid questions"

"Oh, alright..." I replied

"Two of them are Lust Demons, and very manipulative ones at that, so be careful around them, and ignore any irritating comments they might have"

There was a hint of uncertainty in Richter's voice now, like he didn't really feel safe introducing me to them... I shrugged it off, they couldn't be that bad, I suppose, I mean Richter's a Demon, and he's not evil so perhaps...

We reached the kitchen doors, and Richter hesitantly opened them for us to enter. The kitchen seemed empty at first, so I guessed no one was here yet, but then I heard some noise in the actual cooking area of the kitchen, were a man with violet hair with blue streaks and white tips on the ends and a very long pony tail, which reached past his ass, was happily preparing breakfast.

He turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Well good morning sunshine" He said sarcastically with a big stupid grin on his face, showing his fangs.

"And who do we have here? OH! Have you finally found yourself a boyfriend? Ooooh wait till' Aqua hears about this~"

Richter sighed furiously and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"He's only an acquaintance Decus, and he'll be leaving shortly after breakfast" I sat across from Richter awkwardly.

The violet haired man only frowned and said.

"What? How could you treat your boyfriend like that? You have to at least introduce him to the family!" He exclaimed.

"For Lucifer's sakes Decus he's not my boyfriend. He only spent the night here in the spare room, so he could rest up and get on his way"

Decus turned back to his cooking.

"So what's your name kid?" He asked over his shoulder.

"E-Emil" I replied.

"Emil huh... Say Emil, you look a lot like a fallen, or are you just a risen who hasn't made their way to Heaven yet?" Decus asked.

"I-I'm fallen"

"Ahhh I see~" he continued his cooking, which was starting to smell really good, humming an odd tune that sounded both happy and sad at the same time, oddly enough it suited him.

Decus looked a bit like Richter in a way, He wore a tight, black shirt that had a diamond shaped hole that exposed his chest, and His body was riddled with midnight blue marks similar to Richter's with what seemed to be a lightning bolt on his chest, his body also had a fair amount of scars on it. I guess he got in more fights than Richter did. He also wore tight black pants with blue veins running through the fabric. For some reason he wore a collar with a leash that sort of resembled a tie...sort of. He also had what seemed to be a mane growing from his collar, also with blue veins running through the fabric; I began to wonder if the fabric was somehow part of the Demon's body.

Richter grumbled to me, "You see what I mean?" I simply nodded and let it pass, I mean last night I practically was seducing Richter in my dream...What could possibly make me dream such a thing?

In the next minute another Demon joined us, this time it was a female. She had long dark blue hair with cyan streaks that looked more like veins, her hair ended with a small part making it look like a mermaid tale, She also had really long ears with a earring that looked like a fish skeleton still attached to the hook. She didn't have much on at all or perhaps her clothes were simply so tight it seemed that way, it was hard to tell.

She yawned as she entered the kitchen.

"Fwaaaa, good morning master Richter~" She ran over, well more like floated over to Richter's side and embraced him in a big hug, I suddenly grew very jealous and uneasy of her squeezing Richter so fondly. "Aqua..." Richter grumbled and pushed her away coldly, used to this apparently. Aqua also used to Richter's behavior simply let it go and looked up like she suddenly noticed me here.

"Oh, Richter! Who's this? He looks just like Aster! Is he Aster? Are you Aster?" She seemed suddenly fully awake once she got a good look at me, I guess she was a friend of Aster too...

"Uh... N-no." I replied a little stunned but all the attention she suddenly gave me.

"Really? But, you look just like him. Hmmmmm..."

"It's not him" Richter stated dryly, as if Aqua ought to know.

"Is that so..."

"His names Emil, and he's **Richter's new boyfriend**~" Decus called from the kitchen, emphasizing on the boyfriend part.

"WHAT!" Aqua cried.

"No. He's. Not." Richter growled.

"Decus is just being an asshole" He finished.

"What was that about Richter getting a boyfriend?" came a groggy voice from the kitchen door.

Richter gave up, and simply moaned and put his head down.

The owner of the groggy, girly voice was a young looking demoness who wore what seemed to be actual clothes over her veiny ones, which you couldn't see very well, and her hair was actually all one color, white. She seemed to have all the charm you'd expect from an 'innocent' little girl, but she was still a demon, and I could tell from the look in her eyes that she had killed before, and wasn't afraid to do it again.

"Alice! My love! Good morning!" Decus called as he brought the plates of food out to the table.

Alice simply rolled her eyes and sat down next to me, I felt a chill run down my spine.

Decus placed the food on the table. Breakfast was normal, scrambled eggs with an extra helping of bacon.

"I dedicate this wonderful meal in the name of Alice~" Decus announced.

"Dig in!" It seemed like Decus's whole existence revolved around Alice... Poor guy.

"I'll go make you some coffee master Richter!" and with that Aqua floated into the kitchen to make Richter some coffee.

"Ah! How rude of me Alice I forgot to prepare your tea! I'll be right on it!" And then it was just me, Richter, and Alice.

Alice stabbed into the bacon and attacked it like it was the first thing she'd eaten in a while, I guess she liked meat.

"So" came Alice's wickedly sweet voice after a moment of chewing.

"Who do we have here? Are you a good friend of Richter's?" She asked.

"Uh... well-"

"No." Richter finished for me.

"Hmm? I wasn't asking you Richter" she stated dryly.

"Doesn't matter you'll get the same answer..." He said as he placed a fork full of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"hmp." was Alice's reply.

I ate my eggs in silence as they bickered about a few simple things, they were pretty good actually, the bacon was even better, Decus was a really good cook. Soon Decus and Aqua returned to sit with us.

"So, are you staying long?" Aqua asked sounding a bit hopeful.

"He's leaving after breakfast" Richter said.

"Unholy shit of Satan Richter let the boy speak for himself!" Alice retorted

"I'm sure he's not a mute" she finished.

Decus smiled.

"Why not stay a bit longer then? I'm sure we'd all be happy to have you here" He asked, receiving a death glare from Richter, why did Richter dislike my staying here so damn much?

"Oh, well I'm not sure I should-" I started

"And don't let Richter's ignorance describe the rest of us, he may want you out but we'd love ya here wouldn't we Aqua? Alice?"

Alice who couldn't pass up an opportunity to piss off Richter replied.

"Oh but of course dear~" she replied in her sweet, little girl tone.

"Aqua?" Decus tried.

"Oh! Well I wouldn't mind, after all he does seem nice" it took her a second to realize her mistake, but by then it was too late.

"Aqua..." Richter growled.

"Ah! Sorry Master Richter... But he reminds me of..." her mumbled voice trailed off.

"Why do you call him _Master _Richter?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, because He is my master of course!" I was confused, until Alice spoke up.

"Aqua here is a summoning Demon, or at least she was before Richter freed her, now she's just the house pet!"

I was still confused.

"I am not a pet! I'm a companion! And had Richter not saved me from that evil man I'd likely be beaten and tortured instead of here bickering with you!"

Aqua retorted.

"I think I'd like it better that way" was Alice's reply.

"So rude, you'll never be a proper lady" Aqua shot back.

Alice was about to tell Aqua how improper she was with he choice of clothing when Decus spoke up.

"Ha! as if anyone can call themselves proper here in the humble streets of the Lust sector!" this shut Aqua up.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry it'll be clear to you once you spend a day out on the town, you'll see how 'proper' the people here are. I somehow didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh don't listen to him, there are plenty of nice people in Hell, the Lust sector especially!" said Aqua.

"Yeah that's true" agreed Decus.  
>"I guess you're lucky you didn't wind up in the Wrath sector. Heh, you'd likely be dead!"<p>

"And then what would we have for entertainment?" Alice added a little too gleefully.

"Besides." She added.

"Now that Richter has a fuck buddy, he'll likely be less of a prude" she said sipping her tea.

Richter choked on his coffee.

"ALICE!" he gasped.

To this both her and Decus giggled like little school girls. Aqua frowned.

"Alice your disgusting! Emil is just Richter's friend!"

"And not even that!" Richter added outraged.

"We only met last night and I took pity on him and let him stay here for a night!"He finished.

"Oh? In whose bed?" She raised a brow.

"THE SPARE ROOM!" he yelled and got up to leave.

"tsk tsk temper, temper..." Decus smiled.

"Richter!" Aqua got up to calm him.

I didn't like the angry side of Richter so I tried to help him out by explaining the situation to everyone.

"I-its really not like that, If anything I kind of begged Richter to take me in, see I just recently became a fallen and-"

Alice cut me off.

"Oh so it was you who made the first move! Figures, I couldn't see Richter ever flirting with anyone, word of advice if you want anything out of that guy that's the way to get it"

"N-no its not like that! I'm not even-"

Decus sighed.

"Ahh love at first sight~"

"Shut the Heaven up Decus!" Aqua growled.

"Oh and by the way watch the fish, she's very protective of her master" Alice continued, obviously enjoying this little scene of havoc.

"I AM NOT A FISH!"

"Hey chill little mermaid" Decus enjoyed Alice's enjoyment so why not add on some more?

Aqua just about smacked him square in the face when Richter grabbed her by her hair, which kind of did remind me of a mermaid's tale.

"Rgggg Richter come on! Just let me hit them once!" She complained.

"You can do all the damage you want_ outside _of the house" Richter grumbled.

"Rrrg fine..." She said in an angry tone.

I wondered how these people had managed to live together a single day without having a death in the 'family' if you could call it that.

"So will you be staying us then?" Decus asked.

"Uh well... I-" I glanced a Richter who looked about to burst.

"Come come now it not like you have anywhere else to go... do you?"

I looked over to Decus, it seemed like he really wanted me to stay, perhaps he already found me more of and interesting person than Richter. I suppose Richter wasn't the best at companionship. But then again he didn't seem too fond of Decus for always taking the side of Alice.

"Well... no really but-" Decus cut me off.

"Awww can we keep him? Please?" he wrapped his arm around me in a hugging manor; he reeked of strong smelling Cologne. Richter's eyes narrowed. Alice copied Decus actions trying to avoid touching Decus in the process.

"Prewty pwease?" She said in the sweetest voice she could manage.

Aqua gave Richter a look as if to say, 'can we?' and Richter sighed heavily.

"...If we must" he said trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"YAAAAAY!" Decus and Alice cried. Aqua smiled, and so did I because I was about to pass out from the scent of his Cologne.

"...So, what kind of Angel are you anyways?" Aqua asked.

"Fallen" I corrected.

"Right, well I suppose proper introductions are in order" Decus chimed in.

"Decus Ethroltz Lust Demon of seduction" He bowed.

"At your service"

"And this beauty here is-"

"Alice Kawaye " She cut him off.

"Lust demon of Bloodlust"

"And I am Aqua Centurion! Envy Demon of Desire"

When Richter remained quite Aqua gave him a nudge.

"Richter Abend, Wrath Demon of Revenge" he muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"And as for you?" Decus asked.

"Emil Castagnier Fallen love angle of Innocence" I replied.

"Huh is that so..." Decus looked me over.

"It suits you" He finally said with a smile.

After breakfast Aqua told me to go upstairs and get ready to go out like the rest of them. But I honestly didn't know what to do; I had nothing else to wear... In desperation I checked the bureau that was across from my bed. I opened the drawers only to find them empty, and then I noticed my reflection in the mirror. I had changed slightly, my wings went from a pearly white to a dusty grey, and my hair seemed to be tinted a little darker to, my pupils seemed to of turned into slits, thus proving the monster I'd become. But what caught me off guard the most about my appearance was the small mark on my chest. I was an upside down cross with an X through it.

The mark of a Fallen...

There came a loud knocking at my door that startled me.

"Hey its Decus can I come in?" I heard the muffled voice form behind the door.

I opened up the door to let him in.

"Sure come on in!" I said with a smile.

"Thanks buddy, say you're not going out dressed like that are you?" He asked.

"Uhh well I don't have any other clothes" I told him.

"Oh I guess Angels can't materialize their own clothes like demons can huh?"

"Uhh no" I admitted.

"Well than I suppose I could be of some help then~" He said sounding rather happy to be in charge of the clothes I wear.

"Hmmm let's see... I guess we should have told each other what element we based our attacks on...

"Oh, I mainly use wind magic but sometimes depending on the situation I use darkness" I told him.

"Very interesting" he said while circling me and observing what he had to work with.

"Well I tend to base my attacks on Electricity, but on occasion I'll use fire attacks" Decus explained.

"Let's see" He stopped circling me and stood in thinking position.

"Alice is Ice based, though sometimes she uses Electricity too~" He smiled.

"Aqua is of course water based, though I've never seen her use any other type of magic, likely because she's a summon demon..." He paused.

"And Richter?" I asked.

"Earth, with a side of fire, kind of funny though he looks more like a fire demon" Decus laughed it off.

"Well let's see if this works" Decus suddenly said, focusing for a second before eloping me with blue flames, I jumped at the sight of them, but realized that it wasn't really hurting me, it just kind of tickled. Once the flames were gone I examined myself in the mirror. I had on a pair of tight black jeans, a stripy teal blue shirt, with a long black jacket with red lining on the inside, not too bad though. Decus examined his handiwork.

"Ehhh I like it!" He smiled.

"Me too" I smiled not wanting to be rude.

"Well then I'll leave you to the rest" He said as he left.

"Now," Said Aqua,

Once I was ready and by the door, waiting for the others.

"There are a few things you should be prepared for once we leave; First, since your previous position was a love angel you will now have to pose as a lust demon who is skilled in wind magic" She paused.

"Wait what? Why?" I asked.

"Because" she continued.

"You are an angel in Hell. Simply put you won't get a warm welcome from Hell's people if they know that"

"B-but why must I be skilled in wind magic?" I was a bit confused, then Aqua pointed out;

"Only wind Demons can grow fully feathered wings, and still look innocent as if they were not damned, in fact most of them are often confused as fallens"

Aqua explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess..." I still had my doubts, but what else could I do...

"Hmmm... there's just on tiny problem" Alice said making a squishing jester with her fingers.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"Well you see..." She looked aside to stifle a evil giggle.

"You can't be seen without a lover out there, unless you're looking to be one soon~" She giggled, and Decus smiled simply because Alice seemed happy.

"What" I gasped.

"Oh noooo..." Aqua groaned.

"Does that mean-?" She started before Alice cut her off.

"He's Richter's responsibility now, So naturally it would have to be him" Alice grinned.

"A-Aqua dose she mean-?"

Richter was the last to join us, and I could tell he detested the looks that were being given to him at the moment. Alice's Evil grin, Decus's Knowing smile, Aqua's worried glance, and my awkward blushing face of confusion.

With a tired sigh he ran a hand threw his hair.

"I do believe he will be fine on his own" he growled at Alice.

Alice's Smile dropped instantly.

"Oh no you don't!" She said raising a finger and wagging it in Richter's face.

"He's young, Innocent, confused and likely the most easy prey for some dirty pedo just waiting for their next prey to walk by!"

If looks could kill, I'm sure Alice's face would be burned off by raging laser beams, shot from Richter's eyeballs. Lucky for Alice, that wasn't happening.

"Cant he just go with Aqua!" Richter exclaimed.

"I-I'm a summoning Demon, I can only belong _to _someone, not own someone" Aqua stammered.

"So? Just belong to Emil!" Richter's outburst caused Alice to make one of her own, She was clearly enjoying every second of this.

"HA! Richter have you even taken a proper look at this guy? He's clearly a great big pussy when it comes to relationships" She stated like it was far too obvious that I still hadn't lost my virginity.

"H-hey!" I called.

"Geez, Alice that was uncalled for!" Aqua defended me.

"Just telling it how it is Aqua, sorry Emil, your cute, I'm sure even Decus agrees, but you'd make a terrible dominant partner" Alice stated.

I noticed Decus look down at the mention of him thinking of me as cute.

"How about you then?" He shot at Alice.

"Huh? I could never be seen with someone as puny as him! Just imagine what Brute would think of me!" She hmped at the end of her words.

"Decus?" Richter was getting desperate.

Decus went to reply when Alice spoke for him.

"Isn't the whole point of this to _prevent_ Emil from being raped?"

"A-Alice you know my heart belongs to you and only you!" Decus tried to defend himself.

Alice put a finger to her chin in a thinking pose.

"Oh, I think I've heard this before, hmmmm oh yes weren't these the same words you spoke to Ratatosk the other night? Come to think of it, Emil looks far too much like him! Oh he'll definitely be raped with someone like you taking care of him!"

Decus's expression grew very grim, as he backed away from Alice to avoid being whipped with her weapon that seemed to be a Toy Rapier. He said nothing in response.

One of Richter's hairs fell to the floor and burned away.

"I suppose I can't just leave him here?"

"I-Im sorry master Richter but... well he seems nice and all, but we can't fully trust him yet..." Aqua answered him.

"Plus he needs to get out, this place is far to stuffy to spend an entire day by yourself" She added.

"...Very well"

Richter stepped beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist suddenly.

I jumped a little, but he didn't seem to notice, or he didn't care.

"R-Richter! What are you-?" He interrupted me.

"Unfortunately we live in the Lust sector of Hell, and many people would want nothing more than to take advantage of someone like you, the fact that you're a love angel makes it even worse, so in order to prevent that we must make it appear that the two of us are, as you would call it 'a pair' " I blushed at those words.

"W-wait does this mean that we are...?" I asked, not even trying to make a move to get away from him, because honestly I would want anyone else there.

"No " he gave me an unsatisfying reply.

"Oh give it some time, my dear and you will be I guarantee it~" Said Alice.

Richter gave her yet another death glare.

"WELL! How about we get going now?" Aqua called to get everyone to a least stop reminding her that Richter was already being warmer to Emil, than he ever had been with her.

"Ok, but first I think Emil should know the rules of the Lust sector?" Decus offered.

Aqua sighed

"Very well go on."

Decus cleared his thought.

"Well then the basics are, you may do the following in public; Kissing, snogging, necking, groping, and most sexual advances you can think of, but if you feel the need to take it further, please find and secluded place where you won't likely be disturbed, and no orgies outside of buildings or in public facilities. Oh! and please refrain from attempting to intrude apon others sexual advances, it rarely turns out well, and I think that's about it" Decus finished.

My jaw dropped, was he being serious?

I looked over at Aqua, she nodded in approval of Decus's explanation. Oh God, I thought, what part of me thought this would be a good idea?

Richter just added a simple 'hm' and Aqua opened the door to let us out.

I felt comfortable in Richter's arms, and that's all that mattered as he led me outside.

Even still; My first morning in Hell was truly embarrassing...


End file.
